


Вечность

by above_all



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: Зима подбирается невозможно близко, но Баки знает: в объятиях Стива — бесконечное бруклинское лето.





	

**Author's Note:**

> пост ca:cw, альтернативка относительно сцены после титров и вообще концовки — Баки не замораживают, он живёт вместе со Стивом. (и обе его руки на месте)  
> в начале строчка из «Атлантиды». она очень болит и, как по мне, очень ребятам подходит.

_[проспект осенний забит был людьми, и было всем не до нашей любви]_

До них нет дела целому миру — и одновременно с этим к каждому слову и вздоху присасываются тысячи гадких телекамер. Роджерс знает, что сейчас, после разворошившего осиное гнездо Соковианского договора, любая его эмоция невпопад — это плодороднейшая почва для едких комментариев репортёров. Заголовков о том, что Капитан Америка пригрел на груди змею, он уже начитался.

В тот вечер Баки принёс ему целую охапку газет, крест-накрест перевязанных бечёвкой. Дальше пропечатанной жирным чёрным первой новости читать он не стал.

— Хорошее топливо для камина, — только улыбнулся ободряюще и обнял Баки. Тот, не сопротивляясь, спрятал ледяной нос в чужой шее.

Баки мёрзнет. Постоянно. Стив не устаёт его отогревать. Иногда ему кажется, что с зимней стужей Барнс сроднился практически, и Баки невесело шутит с полуулыбкой:

— Трупы... Всегда холодные. Ты живёшь с ходячим трупом Зимнего, кэп, как оно тебе?

Прекрасно, думает Стив, добавляя в свежезаваренный чёрный чай ещё одну ложку сахара. Баки всегда так любил — крепкий сладкий чай, и Стив несёт это знание из их самого первого бруклинского лета.

— Держи. Грейся.

И жить ему с _его Баки_ (и чёрт с ним, с его искорёженным прошлым) на самом деле прекрасно, пусть из Барнса и впору собирать слово «вечность». А Стив знает — оно собрано давно. Этими самыми холодными-холодными руками, ищущими приюта под его вязаными свитерами и плотными толстовками.

Все говорят, что у тех, у кого руки ледяные, сердце горячее. Стив не спорит. Баки таким внутри был всегда — и таким остался: всё равно жаркий и до безумия благодарный, рубит сгоряча, не думает, решает, что с последствиями разберётся позже. Он в этом на помощь Роджерса не надеется, но знает: Капитан неизменно рядом.

Это то «я с тобой до конца». Это тихое «тебе не нужно справляться с этим в одиночку». Оно работает в обе стороны, и они это знают. Они друг в друга верят больше, чем сами в себя.

Баки спасается горячими чаями Роджерса, от которых в воздухе витает насыщенный запах трав, и его свитерами в два слоя. Они со Стивом ищут себя на дне бутылок Старка — говорят, спиртное не только опьяняет, но и помогает согреться, — и крыше его же башни; пытаются узнать, насколько горячи сердца, когда Стив целует Баки и когда Барнс без смущения отвечает.

И Баки толком не пытается бороться с холодом, ведь Роджерс _всегда_ согревает. В объятиях Стива ему _всегда_ тепло.

Стив — последние перчатки стылыми ноябрьскими вечерами, поцелуи прямо в заалевший нос, шерстяные — поверх махровых — носки, тёплые ванны (и не только в одиночку).

Но Стив — не только прикосновения. Роджерс — дикое желание быть рядом (и просто быть), защитить, уберечь, закрыть широкие плечи Барнса своей грудью.

Роджерс готов на что угодно, лишь бы отогреть эти руки, убитые холодом бессчётных заморозок.

И он справляется.

*

_Зима,_ календарная, кусачая, как никогда близко в сто восемьдесят третий день июня, затянувшийся по желанию двоих. Но Баки знает: в надёжных объятиях Стива — их вечно-бесконечное бруклинское _лето._


End file.
